


Youtuber Oneshots

by forgetmeibeg



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmeibeg/pseuds/forgetmeibeg
Summary: what the title saysthe one shots will be about krii7y and dream teamenglish is not my fist language and i'm slow so beware
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	1. r e q u e s t s

Okay, gonna keep this short. 

Ships I will write:

•krii7y  
•dreamnap  
•dream team (poly)

Ships I'm unsure of:

•dreamnotfound

I'm also not good at characterization.

Write me in DMs or in comments! I will try to do everything, but I am a slow writer.

!!!English is not my first language!!!


	2. 𝙗𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙢𝙚 (krii7y) - 𝘴𝘮𝘶𝘵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup, this is my first ever full on smut, so I'm sorry if it's weird. I'm getting back into serious writing after two years of a hiatus, so it's probably chaotic and all over the place (also really short)
> 
> No beta we die like men! (actually I'm just too embarrassed ouch)

The two were visiting Boston for a few days during PAX and decided to share a hotel room. It was the day before, they just got back from a day out with all their friends and settled down to rest.

Jaren was laying with half his body on John's, as the older gently played with his hair. It was quiet and peaceful, something they needed after the tiring day.

Jaren slowly looked up to look into John's eyes, his stare showed boredom and need. John's eyes slowly met his own, the older raising an eyebrow in confusion.

,,What?" He asked, not getting what Jaren was hinting at. The other sighed and rolled over at his back.

,, I'm bored John." With a pout, his head turned back to his boyfriend, annoyed that the taller didn't understand. ,,I wanna do something, and you know what I mean by that."

John snickered.

,,You mean you're horny?" The smirk on his face was mocking Jaren.

The shorter huffed out a bit of air.

,,Yes! Happy? Now come here and gimme a fucking kiss." He sat up and stared expectantly at the other.

John shook his head as he sat up and pulled Jaren on his lap.

,,Fine, you baby," He said as Jaren grinned at his victory.

They leaned in, John taking the dominant side and putting his hands around Jaren's waist as they made out.

Jaren tugged on the older's hair, knowing that he enjoyed it, while needily deepening their kiss even more.

John slowly began to make his way to Jaren's neck, leaving soft kisses in his trail. The younger instinctively leaned his head in the other direction, giving the other full access to his pale neck.

As John nipped at the delicate skin, he accidentally bit a little too hard, quickly stopping to apologize. Before that could happen though, he was surprised by hearing Jaren moan.

Jaren's ears turned pink as he quickly covered his mouth, embarrassed at enjoying the feeling of being bitten.

John laughed quietly.

,,Was- did you just moan? Do you like when I bite you?" The taller teased.

The younger looked away in embarrassment.

,, D-don't kink shame me!" He stuttered, while his boyfriend ran his fingers over the faint imprint of hi teeth on the shorter's shoulder.

The older quickly snapped his head up.

,,No! It's not like that, I actually think it's sexy." He winked, running his tongue over his teeth.

,,Bite me, then." The other challenged, new type of want in his eyes.

And John obliged, sucking and biting at the other's neck, making sure to kiss every one of the bruises gently. The younger moaned and gasped while grinding down on his boyfriend, enjoying the slight pain.

Jaren watched as the older pulled away and licked his lips.

,,You taste like fucking candy." John said, smirking, as he remembered when earlier that day Jaren spilled some sort of sweet drink over himself.

,,Shut up." Was all the shorter said before leaning down and hungrily kissing the other, he couldn't hold himself anymore.

Their hands trailed down to the bottom of their shirts, both pulling away why they pulled them over their heads. They couldn't wait anymore as they quickly rid themselves of their clothes.

Jaren ended up on his back, head inches away from the headboard of their shared bed. John instead on top, longingly staring into the younger's wide brown eyes.

Jaren obediently opened his mouth as three fingers were put in, happily sucking on them and making sure they were wet.

Soon they were pulled out again and the shorter could feel the coldness of then circling his entrance. Soon one, then two digits slowly made it's way inside him, stretching and scissoring him.

John growled as he touched himself with his free hand and stretched Jaren with the other. This went on for a few seconds before a third digit was added and the younger was stretched.

John aligned himself, Jaren firmly grasping his shoulders, before he pushed in. Both of them let out a draw out moan at the tightness and stretch. 

,,Shit." The younger whispered, wrapping his legs around the other's waist and pulling him closer, as to feel him even deeper. Then he stared into the eyes before him.

,,Fuck me as hard as you can." It was taunting, and John liked rough sex anyway, so he did as he was told.

His thrusts were fast and hard, making the nails on his back leave sharp red lines all over. He leaned down to kiss Jaren, he wanted to feel every part of his beautiful boyfriend. It was sloppy at best, but neither of them cared in the moment.

The room was filled with moans and grunts of pleasure echoing of the walls. Jaren made sure to leave some love marks on John's neck as well, also wanting to show that John was his.

Tears of pleasure threatened to spill out of the younger's eyes as he came on his stomach, tightening around John, that came a couple thrusts later, teeth sinking into Jaren's shoulder.

The older slowly pulled out and flopped next to his lover. The both of them panted as they came down from their highs and calmed down.

,,...This was good." John stated, earning a slight jab in the ribs.

,,Shut up. I have to go out tommorow with all this shit on my neck." Jaren complained, but had a tired smile on his face.

The older laughed, mentioning something about the other asking for it, and went to clean them up.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, not worrying about explaining their appearance tommorow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Found out I'm much better at writing foreplay than the actual sex, so it got kinda fast :/. Constructive criticism is welcome! For someone who reads a lot of smut I don't actually know that much, so feel free to correct me.


	3. 𝙗𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙨 (krii7y) - 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for 0Absentminded0 on Wattpad!!!
> 
> Yes hello, this is really bad I'm so sorry, but I didn't have the time and energy to edit it basically at all, so this is almost entirely the first draft of it. The end is also really rushed.
> 
> Well I hope you can enjoy it at least a little.

,,Hey, babe."

Jaren looked up from his phone to see John waving at him and smiling from ear to ear. They agreed to meet at a park near Jaren's home to hang out since they haven't seen each other in a while.

,,Hey." the younger slowly stood up. ,,I missed you." he said as they hugged and he leaned in for a kiss, John gently kissing his lips. They stayed that way for a few seconds before parting and sitting together on a bench.

John snickered.

,,We talked yesterday, am I really that sexy?" He put his arm around Jaren's shoulders, both of them laughing, and pulled out a small bag.

,,Here. I saw you looking at it last time we went out." Jaren slowly takes the bag and pulls out a box. His heart quickens when he opens it to find a bracelet he wanted to buy for weeks.

,,Holy shit..." He turned to the taller with a big smile on his face.

,,Thanks, I really can't express how happy I am." Jaren said. He gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek and reached to put it on. 

As he pulls up his hoodie to reveal his wrist, John's breath catches in his throat.

,,Jaren..."

The younger looks up, confused at the tone that John used. He follows John's gaze to his exposed wrist. To his scars. His breath hitches and his heart stops.

*'Oh no.'*

Jaren spins his head towards John, pulling down his hoodie in the process, and stares with wide eyes. He never planned on this happening. He didn't know what to do as panic filled his mind.

The older noticed the other's panic and quickly hugged him. He stayed quiet as he felt Jaren shake in his arms. They stayed that way for a minute before pulling apart just a little so they could see each other's faces.

Jaren avoided John's gaze, his mind still racing. The two had a lot to talk about.

,,Jaren... I- I don't know what's the right thing to say right now, but I want you to now that you're safe here. I want you to know I love you." John managed to get out, his voice quivering. He was terrified for his boyfriend.

The other took a deep breath and looked up.

,,I know... Can we just not talk about this?" He tried to get out of it, but the blond knew better than to let Jaren go home alone.

,,Jaren, I need to know what's going on. I care about you and I don't want you to be in pain." He pleaded. The shorter sighed and scooted away a little. The two sat in silence for another minute, John trying to be patient. The brunet finally gathered his courage.

,,John," he started ,,Uhm... I-" a hiccup escaped his lips ,, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just hurt so much for so long, so I tried it and it got out of hand and I-I just couldn't stop and I still hurt and- and-" He blurted out, words slurring and sentences left unfinished through the sea of tears.

,,And I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I couldn't..."

John sat in silence, trying to comprehend all the new information. Jaren was depressed. Was it his fault? Could he have prevented this?

Questions swarmed in his mind. He quickly came back to reality, focusing on his boyfriend.

,,Baby?" He asked, sitting closer. ,,Hey it's okay, please try to calm down. Come here."

Jaren buried his head in the soft fabric of the other's hoodie, still shaking like a leaf and sobbing. The taller hugged him as tight as he could, determined to never let the shorter go. After a few seconds John spoke up.

,,Hey, hey, I want you to concentrate on what I tell you to, can you do that?"

He received a small nod in response.

John took the brunet's hand and placed it on his heart, keeping it there with his own

,,Okay, focus on my heartbeat okay? And breathe with me." The simple instructions grounded Jaren.

,,In, and out. In, and out. In, and out."

Jaren finally relaxed. He snuggled into his boyfriend and the other took a deep breath.

,,Look, baby, you don't need to explain anything, I completely understand. But I want you to know that I'm here for you and I will help you get the help you need. I love you, okay?" A nod and a smile. ,,Okay, now let's take this bracelet and let's go home and clean your arm up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that was terrible. But if there's someone reading this that wants a request, I'm okay with doing anything with suicide/sh/etc!
> 
> I have a hard time coming up with what to write they really help.


	4. ✏️𝙫𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙨 - 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘦

Hello!

Just wanted to let you know that I decided to post some of my vents when I write them. They're usually pretty badly written and personal, so please don't judge them that hard.

I will be putting 'vent' after the title instead of the genre to signal that it is one. Vents will always be angst and probably triggering, so please beware of that.

Thank you!


	5. 𝙘𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙠 (sapnap) - 𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is a vent as you can tell, so beware of the following:
> 
> \- heavy implication of suicide  
> \- video as suicide note

A quiet click was heard as he started the camera. He played with it for a few seconds, trying to find the best position so his whole face would be in frame, he didn't want this video to seem too messy. Finally finding a good spot, he clicked the record button for the first time in a while. A long exhale escaped his lips, he knew he didn't have that much time to make this. 

He looked up, smiling sadly at the camera. 

,,Hi," He began ,,I know you all must be confused. 'Why is the title of the video 'Goodbye'?' well, it's pretty simple. This is my last video. Now, that you could probably figure that out, but I want to explain the reason." He kept his act, he couldn't afford to break this early. 

,,As you could tell, I haven't been streaming lately. I haven't even been on social media except for interacting with friends. I've seen all the worried comments and questions, and though I'm sorry I can't answer them all, I hope you can get something out of this. 

,,First of all, in this vide I am not Sapnap, I am Nick. I normally don't separate me and the internet me, but this is serious."

His fake smile faltered, he couldn't take this much longer. 

,,This is my goodbye forever. To all my fans, to all the people that hate me, and most importantly, my friends and family. I love you all and you've been an amazing part of my life.

,,Since I've started YouTube I've met so many amazing people and made so many amazing friends. You've all been a big part of my life and I love you so much. You've been there for me in my darkest times and been there in the brightest times. You've made my life so much better and have been the light I needed for so long. 

,,Especially you, George and Clay. We've been best friends for many years and I'd never trade that for anything. I'm so glad I got to meet you, and without you I never would be where I am now. Over a million subscribers just thanks to you two. I love you both so much and I hope you're happy together. "

His voice cracked at the last word, the smile now completely gone. His head was spinning and throbbing, a sign he needed to finish as quickly as possible. 

,,I love you all. You are my light and I am most thankful for the best years of my life. I'm sorry the darkness dragged me in. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight it. I'm sorry."

A tear fell down his cheek. One last smile. 

,,And Goodbye."

A quiet click was heard as he stopped the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you liked it. I wrote this in like 20 minutes at 4 AM, so it's probably not that good, but I needed to get these feelings out.
> 
> Also, I feel like I need to explain this, me using only "he" and no other words like "the raven" etc. to describe him is on purpose. 
> 
> As you can tell, I am not doing well right now. My life is in shambles, a girl in my class was positive for Covid and my dog is probably not going to be here much longer because if his cancer.
> 
> If you have ANY request, please leave them on the Requests chapter. I need a distraction.


	6. Where I've been

Sooo.... I'm sorry there hasn't been an update, but I'm in a psych ward. Have been for the past 3 weeks. I will be here for another week and then I'm hopefully home! I will get your requests as soon as I can after that I promise.


End file.
